The invention relates generally to agricultural equipment, such as harvesters, and more specifically, to an air recycling conveying system for a harvester.
A harvester may be used to harvest agricultural crops, such as cotton, wheat, flax, or other crops. Generally, components (e.g., drums, spindles, blades, etc.) of the harvester remove portions of the agricultural crops from the ground. The harvester then conveys some of the removed portions of the agricultural crops (e.g., agricultural products) to a processing device. The harvester may generate multiple airflows to direct the agricultural products from inlets proximate to the components of the harvester to the processing device and/or to storage containers. Unfortunately, unbalanced airflows unevenly direct agricultural products from the inlets. In addition, generating multiple airflows to convey the agricultural products throughout the harvester may increase noise and/or energy consumption of the harvester.